SEX
by Pharies
Summary: NOTE: Was "S is for the Simple Need" I've decided that I'm just going to not have them as three separate chapters. Hope you enjoy the rest.
1. S is for the Simple Need

Written/Last Updated: 7/29/09

Disclaim.

**S is for the simple need**

As she hummed and danced to the tune, no one can help but look at her. There are many people that know the song she's humming, though none of them will ever tell. Harry, Ron, the twins, Remus, when he's around (and today he was), and Sirius, since she brought him back, all know that song. She's the only one that knows that all of them know what she's singing. '_I wonder which one will come to me first?_' she pondered as she moved around the Black kitchen getting a cup of tea and a piece of chocolate raspberry cheesecake.

Remus dropped his cup of tea when he placed the song, Fred and George looked up from their plans for a new product, Ron looked up at her from his spot by the fridge and Harry leaned back against the counter. Sirius walked in and sat down, only to snap his head at her and go wide-eyed. She smirked and sat down next to the Marauder. Harry pushed off of the counter. Sirius went to put his hand under the table on her leg.

"So, Hermione, what are you humming?" Harry asked her as he sat down across from her and she took a bite of her cheesecake. '_So, it's you who comes first, Potter. I thought it would have been Sirius._' Sirius pulled his hand back. She noticed this. '_Never mind,' _she shook her head. _'You just were faster._'

"A song by Nickleback," she answered simply. She looked him in the eye. "I just can't get it out of my mind," she said as she got up with her plate and cup. "I'll be in the Library if you need me guys," she threw over her shoulder.

Molly and Arthur Weasley would visit the Black house once in a while. Harry had just had Hermione and Ron move in with him, and Molly wanted to help them in every way she could. Percy was currently living with Harry and Ron as he didn't really want to have to deal with his ex-girlfriend of a few months now. Harry offered to help, and he couldn't have been happier. Ginny popped by once in awhile, but she was twenty-one and living with a boyfriend. The family had yet to meet him though.

"_No is a dirty word. Never gonna say it first. No is just a thought that never crosses my mind..."_ Percy heard from the Library.

"Hermione?" he asked into the library.

"Yes, Percy?" she said from behind one of the rows.

"What are you singing? It sounds familiar…" he trailed off.

'Shit,' Hermione thought. "Is that so? And why is that?" she asked him coming out from behind the stacks with two large tomes. Percy came forward to help her.

"Well…I don't know if I should really tell you this, but I had a one night stand a few months back-" Hermione gasped, but she wasn't really surprised. He continued, "Yes, I know you're surprised that I would do such a thing, but I did. It was a few days after Penny left me, and I was out with Ron and Harry, as they were trying to help me, and I met this girl. She was really rather lovely with grey green eyes and dark red hair. But…" He paused, but only for a moment. "Actually I think it was that song you were singing that she had asked me to dance to."

"Oh, Percy, you're such a funny thing. _Sex is always the answer, it's never a question 'cause the answer's yes…" _Hermione sang as she left the Percy in the Library.

As she made her way toward her room, a hand grabbed Hermione's arm. The person said, "S is for the simple need, Mia. And I need you, now."

"Hello, Harry," she purred. "It's also for shower, strawberries and sex," she told him matter-of-factly. "Care to join me?" she asked him huskily, smiling as she turned to face him.

"To eat strawberries?" he asked innocently. She grinned and pulled him with her up to her room. She hadn't even closed the door to the stairs leading up to the third floor before he had kissed her. She giggled and pulled away.

"Catch me if you can, love," she said teasingly as she ran up the stairs laughing like crazy.

"I will, and you know it," Harry told her as he lifted his wand to cast locking and silencing charms on the whole upper floor. It turns out that Harry didn't have to catch Hermione at all. She pushed him against the wall next to the stairs as soon as he was stable on the landing.

"Tag," she whispered before kissing him softly. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. As she moaned, he picked her up and pushed off the wall. Spinning them around and pushing her against the wall with a thud, Harry used his lower body and the wall to hold her up and take off her shirt. She giggled breaking the kiss as she ran her hands through his messy raven hair and he unbuttoned her blouse. Her hands ran down his naked torso, nails catching slightly, causing him to groan. She moaned as she felt his calloused hands grab her waist pulling her to him fully as he backed away from the wall and made his way toward her bed.

"Do you remember our first time, Harry?" she asked as he trailed kissed down her neck. He pushed her shirt off before responding.

"How could I not? You showed me that you were definitely not just the bookworm everyone made you out to be," he whispered, lust filling his voice. He undid her bra and let it fall to the floor before pushing her onto the bed and climbing onto of her, his weight resting on his elbows. He kissed her again only to leave her mouth and make a trail down her neck. He knew a particularly sensitive spot right along her collar and he sucked on it. She arched into him. He trailed further down her body before stopping at her breasts, one in his hand and his mouth taking the other. She sighed. His right hand massaged her right mound as his tongue flicked around the other's nipple. He switched tasks giving each one equal attention.

Her hands went for his pajama pants, tugging lightly, indicating to take them off. He did so as he left her upper body trailing kissed down to her center and he pulled hers off too. He licked once over her nub and she twitched. He smirked and went back up her body. She pulled him down for a kiss. He returned it and ran his hands up her side. She reached down to his member and pumped lightly before guiding him to her entrance. He slide into her easily and groaned. She was still as tight as she was their first time. He slowly picked up pace and she moaned his name. When she came, she bit his shoulder so that she wouldn't scream too loudly. He kissed her as hers brought on his own release.

No, it's not over. It's three parts. You'll only have to wait a few days between them, don't worry.

It's going to be a bit funny really. =D

~Tori


	2. E is for the Ecstasy

Written/Updated: 7/26/09

Disclaim.

**E is for the ecstasy **

They stared intently at one another, catching their breaths. Suddenly his expression saddened. "Mia, why do I have a feeling that I'm not the only one to touch you?" She looked away.

"Because you aren't. Harry, I'm sorry I thought you knew," she said and looked at him pleadingly.

"I should have said something before. It's ok. I don't mind, but I would have liked to know though." He rolled off of her onto the bed and pulled her to his left side. "So, just so that I know, which ones have you slept with?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"You won't like the answer," she told him quietly.

"Try me, Mia. I'm sure it's not that bad," he tried to reassure her.

"Well, before you say anything, I want you to know the stories behind them, ok?" He nodded, so she continued. She leaned on her right elbow and looked at him making eye contact. "You were first. I wanted you to be, and you know what? I'm glad you were. Ron was after you, but months later. I had a bit too much to drink. We had gotten into a fight, not that I remember what it was about. I'm not happy about the drinking or the sex, but it happened, and I really can't change it. Then the twins cornered me in the kitchen one day, not like that!" Hermione exclaimed seeing his expression. Harry cut her off momentarily.

"Wait, so you sleeping with Ron is what made it so awkward for you guys for like two weeks?" he asked her. She nodded and kept going.

"As I was saying, the twins were next, about four or five months after Ron. That was something different, though. I don't know how to explain that one really. It really just sort of happened. Not really something I want to happen again. Sort of," she added.

"What do you mean sort of? Was it good or bad or was it just weird?" he asked her.

"Like I said it was different. It was both of them at the same time, Harry, and that's all I'm going to say." She looked at him pointedly. He looked away for a moment then locked her gaze yet again.

"Go on."

"I thought I said to let me finish," she said annoyed, but mockingly so. He just shrugged and laughed. She rolled her eyes. "I got too close to Remus before the full moon. That one I liked. It was the second best, but that's only because I liked my first time best." She smirked as he blushed. "It was raw and passionate. Ecstasy is a wonderful feeling. I've only felt that way with you really, but in a different way." A light blush crept into her cheeks. "Remus felt so bad afterward though. I had to tell him that it was ok. It wasn't fully his fault anyhow. I should have been paying attention to the next moon. He's the one that picked up on the fact that I sing S.E.X. whenever I want to or have had it. I sang it after you, Ron and the Twins. I sang it after him as well." Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I could have told you that. And you know I think that we slept together after every single one of your times with the guys, and other times as well." He smirked and she nodded slightly, as if realizing it for the first time.

"Then, about three months after the whole Remus incident, Sirius found me in the library, which he didn't really have to look anyways. He said I needed to relax. I had just rolled my eyes said that I was relaxed and went back to my book, which he snatched from me and replaced it with a glass of red wine. It was a nice evening. We had talked for awhile, and then he just kissed me. It was short, but then he kissed me again, and I responded. It went from there." She paused, waiting for Harry to take all of this in.

"That's why he was so smug the next day at breakfast."

"Yes, but I told him that it wasn't going to happen again. Of course then he kissed me, and it happened again anyways. I never stayed in a room by myself with him for long after that. I sort of hate the fact that I was the one that brought him back."

"Understandable," Harry reasoned. She looked a little confused. He elaborated. "I understand why you wouldn't spend time by yourself with him after that. He was taking advantage of you, and for that you wished you hadn't brought him back." She looked at him in awe that he picked that up. She kissed him quickly. When he tried to respond she turned away and laughed.

"Later, now let me finish. But before I do, Remus is the only one that knows just about everyone. They are all here for periods of time, and he catches things easily. Silly man, he really is." She looked up for a second and turned to the stairs to make sure that no one was coming up them. She turned back to Harry. "The last one was Percy," she blurted. Harry's eyes went wide, and he tried to speak. He couldn't form a coherent sentence so Hermione continued as if he wasn't trying to speak. "I was that red haired grey green eyed woman that asked him to dance. I was just trying to cheer him up." Harry looked at her questioningly. "It worked, didn't it?" He only shrugged and rolled his head a little side to side as if to say 'so, so.' "Well, that was actually a surprisingly good lay. You know, I think you're right about the bookworm thing." Mirth danced in her eyes as she chuckled a little and he let out a hearty laugh. "I told you it was bad," she said suddenly.

"It wasn't as bad as you made it out to be," he told her as he pulled her back to him. "I slept with Ginny." Hermione laughed. Harry scrunched his face. "I did not enjoy that one much. At least you had good lays. It wasn't that she was bad, it was the aftermath. Apparently I took her virginity and she thought that we were going to get married. I had to tell that that was never going to happen." Harry shook his head.

"No wondered she hasn't been around much. She's probably embarrassed," she mused, trying to suppress the smile creeping onto her face. "I don't blame her, but that is a bit funny. You're never going to settle down," she said simply.

"I would if I was allowed," he told her leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean? Of course you're allowed to settle down. It wouldn't really be affecting me much would it?" she asked.

"Yes it would. Mia, you're the one I want to settle down with. It hurts that you've slept with other people, but I understand it. I want to be with you though. You'd have to promise that you wouldn't do that anymore." It was his turn to be simple.

"If people knew we were dating, then I doubt they would try to cross you, Harry. But what are you going to tell them?"

"That's simple. We…" and he explained what they were going to do.

She laughed, but agreed. "We should go downstairs now." Mischief played in her eyes and she couldn't help but smirk. Harry pulled her in for a kiss then let her get dressed.

"I'm going to go down now," he said after he had his pants on. "I want to change. I'll see you in a bit, love." She smiled.

Hope you tune in next chapter to find out what their little plan is.


	3. X marks the Spot

Written/Updated: 7/26/09

Disclaim.

**X is to mark the spot**

When Hermione came down her from her room, she couldn't help but smile. She wore black shorts and a red tank top. She saw Harry down the hall and made her way toward him. She let out a light laugh.

"Great minds think alike, no?" she asked him, smiling. He turned and started laughing too.

"I guess so," he whispered. His black jeans rustling a bit as he walked toward her. She grabbed the collar of his dark red button down shirt and let out another laugh. She kissed him quickly.

"I tagged you earlier. Catch me if you can, love," she whispered as she took off down the hall toward the stairs. She stopped when she got to the kitchen. Walking in calmly, she went to the counter. Sitting on it and crossing her legs, Hermione couldn't help but laugh again. '_Their expressions will be so great,_' she thought. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I thought I told you not to look like that when I was around," a voice whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes.

"You weren't around, Sirius. Go away," she told him looking toward the door to see Harry standing there. Her eyes lit up. Sirius kissed her on the lips lightly. She pushed him away. "I told you not to do that, Mr. Black. I'm sure my boyfriend would be very unhappy with you." She looked Sirius in the eye. He shivered. She wasn't happy and that look in her eye made him want her all the more.

"And who, may I ask, is your boyfriend?" he asked huskily looking at her, trying to gage if she was lying.

"I am," Harry said calmly as he entered the kitchen. Ron, Remus, Percy, and the twins made their way in from behind him and moved around the kitchen for food. After getting sandwiches and pumpkin juice they sat down.

"What are you?" the twins asked in unison as they realized Hermione was on the counter and Harry was still at the door looking intently at Sirius.

"Hermione's boyfriend," was all he said. She hopped down from the counter past a shocked Sirius and made her way toward Harry. "Tag," he said as he pulled her toward him and kissed her. She giggled and kissed back, but didn't let it get out of control and wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning into his right side. Remus laughed a bit.

"What's so funny, Remus?" Percy asked his old professor.

"I was wondering how long it would take for them to get together. I was beginning to think it would never happen." He laughed again and drank some pumpkin juice.

"Remus, it's been going on, on and off though mind you, for the past four years." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what made you want to tell us now?" Ron asked hotly. Sirius was still in a state of shook. He just simply sat in a chair next to Remus and looked off into space.

"Harry…" Hermione trailed off. She knew what she was going to say, but she didn't think she would have to tell them. That was Harry's job. "Well, he-" Harry squeezed her side and she looked up at him. She stopped taking all together.

"I proposed." Simple words that had a lot of impact. Hermione pulled her arm out from around Harry and wiggled her fingers at them as she smiled. A ring was on her left hand. Remus raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting that. Everyone else just stared at the couple before them. "I didn't want anyone else to have her anymore," he said looking pointedly at the group of guys sitting in front of him. All of them, sans Percy for he didn't know what he had done, shifted uncomfortably. "Mia, should I tell them, or do you want to?' Harry asked suddenly.

"Mia? Why don't we get to call you that?" George asked.

"Because I don't like other people calling me that. He started it, no one else is allowed to call me Mia. And he knows, guys. So stop shifting. He doesn't care, just like I don't care about him sleeping with Ginny." She shrugged and smiled. The guys looked shocked at one another. Then she rested her head on Harry shoulder.

"You slept with Ginny?" the twins asked shocked. Harry looked sheepish and rubbed his neck nervously, other arm still wrapped around Hermione, before replying.

"Once. Mia and I had gotten into a fight, and Ginny was there. I didn't know until after that I had taken her...Well anyways, I felt so bad, but I had to tell her it wasn't going to happen." Ron laughed.

"Serves her right for letting her stupid crush on you take control of her. I told her not to go after you. She never wanted to listen." Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes taking a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"No wonder she hasn't been around the house lately," Sirius said suddenly.

"Hey, that was three years ago. I really don't think…" he trailed off. "Ok, so yeah that's the reason, but it was a while ago." Harry shrugged again. Hermione slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Enough about that. I don't care." Hermione stepped behind Harry and glamoured her features the way she had those months ago. "Percy, there's something you need to know."

He looked over to see that she wasn't there with his cup raised to drink. "Yes?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink. She stepped from behind Harry. Everyone looked at her shocked and Percy spit his drink all over the table. "What the hell, Hermione! What is this about? How do you know Julie?" Percy spieled off.

"Percy, I am Julie. I did it to make you feel better. I'm sorry," she told him.

"Wait, that chick you took home when Penny left you was actually Hermione?" Sirius asked. "That's bloody rich."

"She did seem to fit in rather easily instead of awkwardly for breakfast that morning," Fred said as he looked to George, who nodded his head in reply.

"Hermione, how many of us have you slept with?" Ron asked.

She took the glamour off and turned to Harry. "Let's go upstairs." She smirked. "Bye, guys," she said over Harry's shoulder as she pulled him out of the kitchen, avoiding Ron's question for now.

"I guess he's marked what's his." Remus said with a smile. Sirius grumbled.

"That was great!" Hermione exclaimed as they entered his room.

"Their faces where priceless when I said I had proposed. It was better that you had thought to wear that ring," he laughed as he put silencing charms on the room. "And I loved Percy's reaction to you doing that. I didn't know you were going to do that."

"I needed something up my sleeve. I am the brightest witch of our age for a reason, Harry." Her eyes danced with unshed tears of mirth as she went to sit on his bed.

"So…"he said.

"So?" she asked, her brow scrunching with confusion as he got down on one knee. Then she smiled and tears rolled down her face. Mirth was there, but there was something else now: joy.

"Will you marry me, Hermione? I mean, not just because they think we're getting married, but because I meant what I said earlier about settling down with you." He looked at her intently. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed with her.

"Yes. Harry, I would love to be the one you settle down with," she whispered. He kissed her. It was unlike any kiss they had shared before. This one was passionate, but gentle. It was raw and she loved it.

She broke away. "I love you," was all she said. He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him as he leaned back on his bed. She straddled his waist and unbuttoned his shirt. He shivered at her touch and wrapped his arms around her, hands resting on her lower back. Pulling her top off, he broke the kiss only to kiss her neck and newly exposed skin.

"Hey, Harry?" Fred asked as he came into the room without knocking. The couple froze. Fred went wide eyed. "Sorry, I'll just ask you later." And he ran from the room, closing and locking the door so that no one else would walk in on them.

"I told you not to bother him," George's voice came muffled though the door. Harry and Hermione laughed, only to pick up where they left off.

I know. A little too fluffy at the end, but it was so much fun to write. I hoped you like my smutty fluffy piece. I loved writing this chapter. It was supposed to be a bit funny, and to me, it was.

I don't own the song. It's S.E.X. by Nickleback, in case you didn't pick that up already. I might make a sequel, but only because this particular story ending at three chapters. I only wanted to use those three lines for it. Or maybe a prequel type of thing that would be all of them in one story, but in different chapters. I already wrote the Remus and Hermione piece, technically, but I like writing for him. Those would be some fun chapters. All smut. Can you imagine? And with different people, too. You already know who, but you don't know fully why or how.

And…I was saving these. I love this story, and the idea of putting it into a mini-series kinda of thing works well for me. ^-^

Anyways, I'm going to stop now. Hope you liked it.

~Tori


End file.
